Good Bye to you
by gali-kani-ra
Summary: Ah another tragedy
1. Default Chapter

Gali was running.running from someone. He was fast, really fast. She ran into an alley way and was trapped, the man smacked her over the head and she was out.  
  
The next day at school:  
  
"Have you seen Gali, Joey? This isn't like her."  
  
Asked Yugi he was quite concerned.  
  
"I'm sure she's sick or something."  
  
Joey answered. Yugi was worried all the way thru school, even at lunch. He couldn't wait to get home.  
  
Yugi got home and found a letter on the table, he took it upstairs and opened it.  
  
"The one you seek, the one you miss. Follow the magic, or miss her more."  
  
Yugi put it down there was no signature, he called all his friends over and Karina, to help him.  
  
"What's the matter it's like 10:00!!"  
  
Said Karina  
  
"Dude you forgot to reset your watch again its 8:00"  
  
Said Joey  
  
Karina grew up in Egypt and sometimes forgets to reset her watch when she comes back.  
  
"Oh oops."  
  
She turns red.  
  
"Anyway.what's the problem?"  
  
ask Anzu  
  
Yugi looked up in a panic  
  
"Its Gali.I got this letter and she wasn't at school today."  
  
He showed them the letter Karina started to think about.  
  
"Magic.Magic.I got it!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at Karina  
  
"The museum has a new exhibit on the Ma'at, the goddess of magic. We may find our answer there.  
  
They head over to the museum and see Isiszu there  
  
"Hello Yugi, Karina."  
  
Isiszu said  
  
"What is it you need?"  
  
"The exhibit on Ma'at"  
  
said Yugi in a panic, Isiszu takes them to the area and there Yugi looks around away from the others and discovers an open door.he heads in it.no one notices.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Bright lights appeared and there sat a person.he looked pleased with himself, he had long black hair that spiked out and was wearing a cape, his eyes were red.  
  
"So we met.Yugi."  
  
Yugi looked up and yelled  
  
"What did you do with Gali!!!"  
  
The man waved his finger  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, patience."  
  
He moved his chair to show a force field around a platform, Gali, beat up and out cold, bleeding and bruised, within.   
  
"Gali."  
  
he whispered  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
he looked at him.  
  
"Your puzzle of course, oh and your soul."  
  
He said casually  
  
"You can't have either."  
  
"You want to place it on a duel?"  
  
Yugi pulled out his deck and was about to change into Yami.  
  
"No, No, you can't use him."  
  
The man said and Yugi glared  
  
"Why not?"  
  
The man smiled  
  
"He's the prize."  
  
Yami growled in Yugi's mind Yugi took out his deck and started to duel.  
  
Ten minutes past and the man was losing, it was Yugi 1000LP and him, 500LP. The man began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny? I'm about to finish you."  
  
Yugi's Dark Magician stood out waiting. Gali had her face as close as she could to the bars. Panic on her face.she knew what the man was going to say, but she couldn't warn Yugi.  
  
"If you defeat me.I will kill Gali."  
  
Yugi was taken aback.  
  
"What? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS?!!"  
  
The man answered coolly  
  
"You didn't ask, a electronic shockwave will blast her when you win and she will die, if I win she will be let go and your soul will be placed in this card. He held up a blank a soul card.  
  
Yugi started fret.Then he turned to Gali  
  
"Good Bye, my love I could never bear to see you die."  
  
"YUGI!!! NO!!!"  
  
Yugi placed his hand over his deck and looked up at the Man...and with that he dropped and the Man held up a card with Yugi's picture on it...  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
Gali glowed for a minute and her eyes glowed with furry...her hair streaked, and she stood taller. The field disappeared just like it was supposed to, she ran and stood over Yugi and grabbed the puzzle, for that is what she had been told to do if Yugi was ever to die...  
  
"BRING HIM BACK!!!"  
  
She glowed and something strange happened...Wings sprouted out of her back, bird wings and an aura encircled her the millennium symbol appeared on her forehead.  
  
"GIVE ME THAT CARD!!!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Like I would do that"  
  
he pulled off the mask he was wearing, it was Yami Malik.  
  
Yami Gali's eyes glared at him.  
  
"Now I have to banish you the painful way."  
  
She started chanting and soon a dragon, not any dragon appeared a gold dragon, its tail chained in three places, black hair on its head, the eye of Horus and an Ankh on its legs eyes red. It was Kaieta, Yami Gali's servant 5000 years ago, now summoned from her orb trap to serve her once again.  
  
Kaieta lunged and Yami Malik and bit into him Yami Malik screamed and then zapped her with dark magic Kaieta flew back but then got back up and tossed Yami Gali a staff that she had curled in her tail.  
  
Yami Gali took it up and then pointed it at Yami Malik  
  
"This is for Yugi.MAGIC DRAGON!!!"  
  
A curling dragon shaped energy wrapped itself around Yami Malik and he disappeared into the shadow realm. Gali returned to normal, all of their friends where down by now. Gali was crying over Yugi's body.  
  
"My love."  
  
Kaieta brought over the soul card.there was nothing they could do, Kaieta changed into a smaller cuter, version of herself to make her feel better.  
  
(Its hard to say goodbye.)  
  
She said in thought speak to Gali. Gali was still crying.Karina sighed and turned to leave.  
  
"Karina why are you leaving?"  
  
asked her own Yami to her.  
  
"To do some research."  
  
she said back to Yami Karina. She brushed her hand over her Millennium Crown. She knew that she was the only one who could fix this, she was the holder of Ma'at's book, all the magic of ancient Egypt was held in it. She would find the answer, but for now.Gali stayed crying. 


	2. Tuesday Morning

It was Monday night, late Monday night. Four days had passed since Yami Marik's return. Gali sat by Yugi's bed, his soul card in her hand. She undid the Millennium Dragon from her hair and placed it upon the Millennium Puzzle they glowed warmly. She unbraided her hair and placed the card in front of her and started to brush it out.  
  
"Why do you have to leave me now?"  
  
she said seemingly talking to no one she picked up the soul card and placed it on Yugi's unmoving body.   
  
"I never told you how I really felt.I was.too shy."  
  
She started to cry.  
  
"Now its too late.I'm.I'm.sorry"  
  
Just then Mr. Motou knocked on the door.  
  
"Would you like me to drive you home Gali?"  
  
Gali shook her head.  
  
"Please don't drive me home tonight, I don't want to feel alone."  
  
she said still crying, her hair brushed straight. Mr. Motou left at that. Gali cried and did not sleep it was 6:00 in the morning. She went over and kissed Yugi.really kissed him.  
  
"I love you.I would do anything for you."  
  
Something very strange happened right then.She didn't see it but the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl where hovering above them they nodded to each other and then disappeared. The sun was coming up. As the sun rose Yugi's picture faded from the card, Gali still crying on him. Soon it was fully off and Yugi's eyes opened to see Gali  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Gali looked up and then hugged Yugi. Yami Gali and Yami Yugi looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Destiny takes the high road doesn't she?"  
  
said Yami Yugi  
  
"Who says it's a she?"  
  
answered Yami Gali. 


End file.
